The Name Problem
by ShinJinIchi23
Summary: Oneshot. Totally random. Conan couldn't say Haibara's first name. What's with her name anyway? #ConanAi#


**The Name Problem**  
by: ShinJinIchi23

.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own it. Gosho Aoyama-sensei does. :D**  
Warning: **Since English is not my main language, expect _some_ confusing sentence and grammar errors. Sorry!

* * *

**-Starts-**

It was a normal Friday morning. Birds were chirping, the sun was shining brightly at the calm deep blue sky. Everything was peaceful. So as in class B.

But one question broke it all, well, that's in Conan's case.

"Conan-kun, you and Ai-chan were close, why didn't you call her Ai-chan too?" Ayumi asked out of the blue due to her curiosity. "You call all of us in our first name, except Ai-chan."

Conan laughed innocently.

"Ano… because Haibara will not allow me, ri – ."

"I won't mind it." Ai cut him. She looked at the bewildered boy and shot him a look. "What?"

"Mou Haibara-san, that was unfair! Why me and Genta can't call you to your first name too?" Mitsuhiko said in frustrated tone.

"Do you have a problem with that, Tsuburaya-kun?" Ai asked icily.

Mitsuhiko back off. "Ahe-he-he, nothing, Haibara-san."

"Now Conan-kun, say Ai-chan's name." Ayumi requested with an innocent smile. Sweat beads formed at Conan's head.

"Ah…Eh… I – I'm afraid that I can't."

"Mou, why?"

"What's the problem with my name, Edogawa-kun?" Ai snapped, confusion was visible in her face.

"He-he. I just can't." Conan answered, stammering.

The Detective Boys stared at Conan with confusion.

"You're hiding something Conan-kun." Mitsuhiko pointed out changing to his 'detective mode' attitude.

"Am not!"

Genta examined him curiously. "Mitsuhiko, Conan is really hiding something."

"Mou, guys, will you stop that? I'm not hiding anything!" Conan retorted, feeling annoyed.

"I can't still find the reason why can't you say Ai-chan's name." Ayumi said with puzzled expression on her face. She put a finger under her chin and after a few moments of thinking, she frowned.

"Ayumi-chan, don't make a big deal because of this." Conan spoke, breaking Ayumi's thoughts. He smiled at her which made the 10 years old kid to blush and smiled back.

"Conan is flirting with Ayumi again." Genta whispered to Mitsuhiko.

"That's not the matter now, I also can't find the reason why Conan-kun can't say Haibara-san's name."

"Don't make my name a big deal. I hate it." Ai spoke which made them to look at her. She still wore a bored expression but it had a glint of annoyance in it.

"Gomen Haibara-san!" Mitsuhiko and Genta apologized in unison and went back to their seats.

"Sorry Ai-chan, I'm just wondering…" Ayumi said sadly. Ai sighed and shrugged her shoulder.

"It's fine."

Minutes had past and Kobayashi-sensei arrived and started the class. Ai thought that nothing annoying will happen anymore.

But that was wrong.

She could feel her seatmate looking intently at her. And it felt like his stares was drilling a hole in her head. It was annoying. While Kobayashi-sensei was busy droning her lesson, Ai turned her head to her seatmate and met his deep azure eyes, that seemed so lost at looking at her.

She narrowed her eyes. "Kudo-kun." Ai called in low tone. But she got no response from him.

She waved her hand in front of him but he's still not looking at her, not even blinking.

Because of annoyance, Ai picked up a notebook under her desk and smacked it at Conan's face.

"AWW!" Conan screamed in pain which grabbed the attention of the class. "Haibara, why did you hit me with that notebook? !" Conan added, totally forgotten that the class was on-going.

"Edogawa Conan…" A scary and strict woman's voice echoed at Conan's ears. It made him realize what he had done. He turned his head and looked at the fuming teacher in the front of the classroom. He smiled sheepishly and apologetically.

"Gomenasai, Kobayashi-sensei!"

"DETENTION AFTER CLASS!"

"Poor you, Edogawa-kun." Ai teased with a victorious smirk. Conan shot her a deadly glare.

"And you too, Haibara Ai! Detention!"

"What? !"

"You hit Edogawa with a notebook and disrupt my class, both of you, detention after class!" Kobayashi-sensei boomed and now it's Conan's turn to flash a triumphant smirk.

"Looks like 'see you after class', Haibara." Conan teased and chuckled. Ai scowled.

.

**After class…**

Ai went to the detention room first and then followed by Conan. Conan saw her sitting near at the back and looking outside the window. He breathed heavily and approached her.

"Uhm, Hi Haibara!" Conan greeted cheerfully and placed his bag in the chair beside her.

"Go to hell too, Kudo-kun." Ai replied grimly, not even looking at him.

"Hey! It's your fault why we are here!"

"Well, thank you."

Kobayashi arrived and looked at them strictly. "Behave and wait until the detention ends. I'll be back after 30 minutes." She said and exited the room.

"Oi, Haibara, at least talk to me."

"I don't have time for you corpse magnet."

"Look, I'm sorry!" Conan apologized, no, it looked like he was pleading for her forgiveness.

Ai looked at him and couldn't help but smile. "Okay, you'll be forgiven if you tell me why you can't say my name." She said. She was also curious why Conan couldn't say her name.

Conan fell silent for the moment. It's that topic again. Ai knitted her eyebrows. "So?"

Conan bit his lips. "I can't."

"And why?"

"I don't know."

"So lame, then you're not forgiven."

"Haibara!"

"…"

"Fine! I'll say it now!"

Ai looked at him and waited.

Conan gulped and closed his eyes. "Ai…" he started, feeling anxious… His heart pounded against his chest painfully. What was it about Ai that made it beat so erratically? And the answer…

Ai sighed in relief. "You're able to say it after all."

"…shiteru." …and ended. Conan covered his mouth, eyes widen and his face flushed.

Ai eyes bulged, a faint blush appeared on her face. Those words sent a visible shiver down her body. "WHAT?"

They were gawking at each other for about one minute before Haibara shot Conan a menacing glare.

"That's funny, Kudo-kun." Ai stated looking at the flushed detective.

Conan felt uneasy. He swallowed hard, "I know. I found it funny too."

"Huh?"

"Whenever I try to say your name, that happened." Conan cleared, leaned his back on his chair and closed his eyes.

Ai shook her head. "That's the result of reading too many books. And didn't I say that my name didn't stand for love but sorrow?" She informed and rolled her eyes.

Conan frowned. She's always thinking like that. And he hates that fact. He turned his gaze back to her.

"Can I change that? I don't like the sorrow one."

Her heart beats rapidly. "What do you mean?"

"That's not all the reason why I can't say your name." He informed.

"And what's more?"

"It's because… I mean it… I-I love you."

Ai blinked thrice in surprise, "Eh?"

Conan didn't wait for any reply, he towards her, closes his eyes and placed a light yet sweet kiss on her lips. He pulled back and stared directly in her shocked eyes.

"Ai…"

"Kudo-kun..."

"Believe me, this time, trust me." Conan said, almost pleading. Ai sighed heavily and smiled. He's the only one who had the power to do this to … her.

"Baka… I feel the same."

His eyes widen. "You do?"

"Yes."

Conan didn't expect the next thing to happen, Ai tackled him which caused him to fell down his chair with Ai on top of him. He grunted in pain.

"Oops, Gomen, Kudo-kun." Ai apologized and was about to stand up but Conan stopped her by hugging her petite body. Their faces were so close to each other to the point that they could feel the warmth of each others breath.

"Ai… Thank you." Ai smiled feeling the heat emitted by his body. Warm and it felt so good.

"You make me love my name. Can you… say it again?"

"Ai…" Conan said again and kissed her forehead. Ai smiled. She didn't believe in love until he started displaying his affections to her…

"Once more?"

"Ai…" She liked the way Conan said it. She liked the way it rolled off of his tongue.

"I love you, Conan." Ai mumbled lovingly and stared at him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him tight.

_He took the sorrow away from my name. And he made it into something I can be proud of._

**End  
-Owari-  
**

**_

* * *

_**

**A/N: **Randomness Attack! Ohohoho. My head is full of random ideas. Uhm, if you like, please leave some review. Arigato ! :)

~Lhai-Chii ^^


End file.
